eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 73 (29 October 1985)
Synopsis It is the day of Arthur and Pauline's son's christening, and while Arthur is thrilled over Walford Town FC's 5-2 win, Pauline has Mark on her mind. Lou tells Arthur and Pauline that she had a dream about Albert, and he told her the baby should be called Albert. Simon challenges Arthur to getting the baby to wear white and blue at the altar in the church via a bet of £1. Pete rehires equipment in order to film the event. Saeed gives the baby a necklace and a mini Quran to keep him safe. He then asks Pauline for the address of where Naima is staying, but Pauline once again refuses to give it to him. Angie walks in to tell Pauline that Den will not be able to attend the christening as he is unavoidably detained. It is agreed that a proxy godfather will stand in for Den, and when Ian suggests it should be him, Pete says he is too young, so Simon stands in instead, annoying Ian. The cars arrive and the guests are taken to the church for the christening. As the baby is about to be christened, a badge of Walford Town FC is found pinned to the baby's robe. Simon giggles as he realises Arthur has gone through with the bet. The baby's name is announced: Martin Albert Fowler. Following the christening everyone returns to Number 45 for drinks and songs. Lou is thrilled that the baby has got Albert's name incorporated into it. Michelle and Pete wash-up together in the kitchen; Michelle asks Pete for £200 so that she can pay for her motorbike, and offers to pay him back in weekly £10 instalments. Pete agrees to Michelle's suggestion. Ian is angry when he learns that Pete has helped her pay for her motorbike, whilst Arthur is offended when Angie makes a comment about his age. The guests then head over to The Vic to continue celebrations. Den finally returns and admits to Sharon he did not want to be a godfather. Michelle tries to start an argument with Den over him missing the christening. Angie is furious with Den for missing the event and makes digs at him. Ian tries to start a fight with Simon but falls down drunk. Simon takes him to the upstairs flat to sleep. Kathy tells Pete to show more interest in Ian and remember that he is also his son. Pauline runs over and tells Pete she wants to see the video footage of the day's events. The guests gather around a TV set and watch what Pete has recorded. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Pauline Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vicar - Kit Jackson Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Unknown church Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes